Imperium Conquest
by DeathXMaster
Summary: Death is only the beginning. A dead soul gets the chance to travel to any Universe he wants. To fulfill any dream and any desire. But first, he must survive and complete a task in 5 different Verses. His first world is Harry Potter. To be free from the system, he must play each world to win because death is not an option. Self Insert. Dark si. Slightly evil/villainous mc.
1. Chapter 1

Death. That was how I ended up in the void looking at a giant screen. You know the one: the iconic blue box with words on it.

**-Welcome to the game. You have died –**

Is that sarcasm? I already knew I was dead. Took a buzz saw to the head while I was woodworking in the garage. Messy way to go but that was still better than the cliché truck-Chan, lightning strike or yandere-Chan, right? Anyway, let's keep reading.

**-Since the last player has ****_RETIRED, _****you now have the chance to journey the multiverse as you wish. Every fantasy you have ever wanted can be right at your fingertips. But, to gain the PlanesWalker skill, you must first complete the Trial. You will visit 5 preselected universes in which you must complete an objective to move on to the next universe. Your first verse is Harry Potter-**

"Fuck."

I mean…that's actually not a bad place to start, but it would really limit me. Starting in somewhere like Naruto would have been riskier, but at least I would also gain world busting powers by the end. Rinnegan for the win. On second thought…Maybe it's not so bad. Potterverse has rituals, enchanting, runic magic and wards. It's pretty much a discount/safer Nasuverse. And compared to Nasuverse with its limits to prana, slaughterfest mini-wars, OP vampires and questionable Gods, Potterverse makes it way easier to survive.

**-You get three abilities to help you survive-**

"Nice! Time for some OP cheats."

**-Due to how lazy and overconfident the last player was after receiving game breaking abilities, you will have restrictions on the abilities you choose. Abilities must be from the Potterverse. Abilities cannot be godlike or grant instant immortality-**

"FUCK!"

Why the hell am I suffering for the last guys mistake. I really wanted the gamer ability or a magic version of the sharingan. Now I can only choose something with the potential to make me OP instead of just being OP. Maybe multiple Animagus? But I'd still have to learn to transform into each one. I could waste another wish to make the transformation instinctual, but what's the point. I don't want to spend all of my time as an animal anyway. Alright…I could be a male veela. That's pretty much a harem guaranteed wish, but it's not very useful outside of seducing women in the different worlds I visit. I could be an obscurial like that one kin in Fantastic Beasts. Aren't they partially immortal if they aren't killed? Shit. I can't wish for anything that makes me directly immortal. Hold on…..I got it.

"I want to have prodigious affinity for mind arts, prodigious affinity for ritual magic and prodigious affinity for runic magic."

Okay. At first glance, it's not game breaking. But, being a prodigy in these three fields will definitely make me powerful. I'll still have to work on things like battle magic, transfiguration, charms and other combat-oriented stuff, but for everything else, I'm covered. The mind arts include occlumency and legilimency which will help protect my mind from Voldemort and Dumbledore. I also get perfect memory and the ability to enter and read other peoples minds. Maybe I can even plant subliminal thoughts. If normal humans can hypnotize with training, what will I be able to do with magic? Runic magic is just as important. Runes are used in wards, enchanting objects and rituals. With a great affinity for runes, I could eventually make a light-saber or Thor's hammer…That would probably piss him off wouldn't it? Yeah. Let's do that. Anyway, runes are my answer to getting OP equipment. And then there are rituals. I can use them to enhance myself and anyone else I want. Voldemort enhanced his magic and managed to resurrect using rituals. I'm pretty sure that the process of creating a horcrux is ritual based. All three abilities even complement each other and with all three, I can powerup my mind, body and soul enough to survive in most verses.

**-Choices Accepted. After the tutorial verse (Potterverse), you will be sent to Marvel, Stargate (midway vacation), Highschool DxD and Tales of Demons & Gods. Please note that your Potterverse magic will be your main ability. While it is possible to pick up new abilities in different worlds, these abilities will rely on your magic to power them. You may take subordinates and any family as long as they are in a one-yard radius when you change worlds. You can stay in a world as long as you like. You must complete the world task to be able to move on to the next world. If you die, you and anyone you love or loves you will be ****_RETIRED, _****and your souls will be tortured for an eternity. Good Luck and don't forget to have fun-**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Isn't that too excessive?"

Wait what is my object-

=====A.N======

Hey guys! Its been a while since I've written anything so don't expect this to be great or anything. I'll put a more detailed warning here so no one can say they were surprised when this story turns dark. First, the mc won't be a genocidal sociopath hellbent on killing just for the sake of killing. His is going to kill though. He's not going to be some bitchy mc who gets turned to the 'light' by the first girl he bangs. There will be no redemption, NTR, or letting women walk all over the mc like something from a stereotypical Japanese beta male light novel. This will be a dark story with a little power wank, possible rape, blackmail, manipulation, death, gore and a smallish harem. I have plans on picking up 1 main girl from each world to be the main love interests. I can add others as conquests/concubines/lesser love interests if enough people request it.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Objective: To Gain access to the next world, Voldemort must be destroyed-**

I've been here for three days now, and I can't tell if I should be happy about the when of my 'rebirth' or if I should just cry. 1987. I'm already seven years old. Sure, I admit that it's great that I don't have to experience the joys of childbirth from the child's perspective or relearn how not to shit my nappies, but I also lost the opportunity to train my magic in the womb.

I guess I lost my chance to be a super-baby. I also missed breastfeeding. Even though most stories about baby self inserts claim to hate their baby days, I think that I'm perverted enough to enjoy something like that.

The point is that I don't have the eleven-year head start that I was expecting. I've only got four more years until Hogwarts comes calling. Even if I plan on keeping my head down for the first few years, I still want to be strong by the time I enter the school. Eh, whatever. Four years should still be enough.

I need to get cracking.

I woke up three days ago in my new bedroom. I'm actually not sure if I ate the soul of the kid who used to own this body…not that I would care or anything. Crying over spilt milk and all that. Nah. What I care about is the seven years of memories that I gained. Seven years of memories that I gained in one split second.

It's perfectly reasonable that I spent the rest of my first day in bed. A ridiculous migraine tends to do that. I woke up the next day knowing who I was. Blaise Zabini. I took over the body of a side character. A character so minor that he doesn't get mentioned until book six. I don't even think he got any lines in the movie. But that's okay since I kind of know him from the various fanfics I've read. And his memories.

All I can say is that this is definitely an easy mode type of tutorial. I mean I was expecting to be reborn in an orphanage and have to sweat like crazy to get the money, books and power that I would need just to survive this world.

Nope.

The Zabini are a pureblood family. Not that I believe that whole propaganda but, being a pureblood in this world is pretty important. It means that I've got money, a family name and a house elf. This was too perfect. I'd hate to see what would have happened if I had ended up in the Weasley family instead or something. No money and no privacy – that's what.

According to my new memories, mother dearest is currently working on husband number five. My mother is a black widow. Eat your heart out Natasha, my mom is a magic wielding husband killer…. who would probably still die if she fought you. Mother would die horribly. Anyway, my mother is always busy so that left me mostly alone in one of our Scotland manors.

Since my mother didn't want to put up with her own child, she did what any rich parent would do. She hired a nanny. Or a house elf in this case. I got Trixie when I was five and she's been with me ever since. Turns out that mom decided to have Trixie bond to me. She probably didn't want anyone who could bear witness to her little game of cat and mouse.

So, Trixie is all mine. And wasn't that a relief. No way I could do any magic if the house elf taking care of me was also reporting my every action to my 'mother'. I plan on doing some dark things and even if she doesn't have much of a moral leg to stand on, I would rather keep her in the dark until I get strong enough that she wouldn't be able to do anything even if she found out.

That aside, having four dead fathers means that our family vaults are bursting with gold. Hell, I'm not even sure my mother is killing for the money. Sure, she uses it to buy expensive dresses and artwork, but that's it. She even gave me full access to our vaults. Who gives a six-year-old access to millions of gold?

At least the original Blaise didn't have much to buy besides brooms, clothes and enchanted toys. Seriously, it's lucking that the kid had no ambitions or desires aside from wanting his mother's love otherwise he could have wasted all of their money on ridiculous things.

He at least realized that spending all of his time by himself was not good, so he got some friends. Well maybe friends is a bit of a stretch. More like associates or allies. He basically only talked to them when he got invited to play quidditch, attend birthday parties or other celebrations. Though, he was only close to Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

He knew other pure bloods like Parkinson, Bulstrode and Malfoy's two minions, but he don't really talk to them. And since there's no way I'm going to Slytherin, I'll need to break off relationship with most of them when we enter Hogwarts. As far as Hogwarts houses go, I prefer Ravenclaw. I'll be able to have some privacy and since Claws are known for being bookworms, it wouldn't be strange for me to always be alone or reading.

After finding out about my social life and monetary status, I spent the rest of my second day getting familiar with the manor. I checked out the dining room, library, and the grounds. We've got a pool on the east side and a small forest in the back. I didn't think that dueling and ritual rooms were a thing but apparently, they are. The dueling room was near the ballroom which wasn't to far from the dining room. The ritual room was underground. There was a door in the library that led into a cellar like room that practically radiated magic. I'm going to be using that room a lot. In fact…I'm going to have to do a few rituals before entering Hogwarts, but I'll have to do some research first.

Even if I avoid the main characters, Hogwarts is still a death trap filled with strange monsters, hidden rooms and moving staircases. I'm surprised more students don't die. In any case, I don't plan on sticking my head completely in the sand and hoping that I don't butterfly the plot into oblivion. I'll just avoid Harry and his 'best mate' for first and second year. In any case, before I leave this world, I'm going to need minions. Who better than young, impressionable magical children? Speaking of which, I need to make some plans. How exactly am I going to play this?

I already know that I'm not going to be some goody-two-shoes screaming 'I must save everyone' or 'I'll protect my precious people'. That's just not my style. I'd prefer to curbstomp everyone who even looks at me funny. There's no way I could get that powerful without attracting some unwanted attention. That means I need to work on my Occlumency first. The added bonus of eidetic/photographic memory will also allow me to learn faster.

The library in this manor isn't that large but I'll bet we have more books in our other homes. I can always get Trixie to grab some books for me or apparate me over. Not to mention how awesome it'll be when I get into the room of Requirement. Oh, the things I'll learn from a room that has been storing knowledge for a thousand years.

Focus.

Okay. First occlumency and then books about the wizarding world, laws, runes and rituals. I am really itching to do my first ritual or enchantment. Whichever comes first.

I'm also going to need a focus. Wands are nice and all, but I need something a little less breakable. I really want to use a Kris dagger so I can also use it for rituals, but if it gets found, I'll definitely be labeled as a dark wizard. Though... its not like I'll be using it in public any time soon anyway. And by the time I start using it in public, I won't need to care about the opinions of sheep. Yeah. Oh my god. I know my first ritual. I just need to see if any of the wants in our vaults are compatible with me and have Trixie steal some things from the muggle world. That's for later. Let's get back to planning.

I'm going to the MCU next so I will need a lot of powerful items and a portable lair. I'll have to look at wand crafting and broom crafting before I really get into making weapons for myself so that's way in the future. As far as lairs/bases go, an expanded trunk will do. Once I get to Marvel, I'll 'borrow' the space stone and use it to expand the space inside the trunk to fit a city or three. Too bad the stones don't work outside their own dimension or else I'd keep them for myself.

Alright, I've got magic, artifacts, and a lair. All I'm missing are some minions. Even if I grab some witches and wizards from Hogwarts, I need an army. Vampires and werewolves are to uncontrollable and useless when I don't have an environmental advantage. Unless I do something to change them, werewolves only transform on a full moon. What if I battle in a place without a moon?

And don't even get me started on vampires. Sunlight, fire, and holy items could wipe out any army I make using them. I could use some inferi, but they're useless for anything other than being disposable meat shields. I'll have to come up with something before I leave.

Since I'm not playing good guy, I'll shamelessly copy from the Overlord and make my own minions and a minion master. Shit. I could make a tower heart that takes raw materials like dead bodies and makes minions. That's probably going to be difficult though. How the hell would I give them intelligence? Well, I can take my time on that one.

Alright.

That's good enough for the long term. For the short term, I can meditate and workout in my bedroom just after waking up. Then I'll shower, get Trixie to make me breakfast, study till noon, lunch, study till dinner and then meditate before bed. Pretty spartan but you can't get OP without pushups, sit-ups and plenty of juice.

"Yosh! I can feel my flames of YOUTH!"

Nope. That sounded better in my head. Probably because I imagined it in Guy's voice. Which reminds me: if I'm going to be doing this villain/anti-hero shtick, I'm going to need to get good at giving speeches. I bet it takes a lot of practice to get minions to jump to their deaths on your word alone. Charisma is going to be very important. Maybe I should do a ritual for that?

"Master?"

I didn't even notice when Trixie got here. I know it's mean to say this, but house elves really are ugly. I don't get why Rowling made them so repulsive. First chance I get, I'll turn Trixie into a night elf from World of Warcraft. Now there's an elf I wouldn't mind 'serving' me.

"Master?"

Oh yeah. She's still here. I really need to stop monologuing in my head. Should I talk aloud instead? Nah, that's just stupid. Next thing you know I'll be telling my plans to my enemies and letting them get to their full power because It'll be 'more of a challenge'. I'd die of embarrassment if I got killed because I was too busy explaining why I can't be beaten. I'll have to get rid of this habit before-

"Master?"

Oh, Right. Trixie. What did she want again?

"Did you need something Trixie?"

I regretted saying that the moment it left my lips.

"Kind master ask what Trixie want? Kind master is the Greatest Master ever!"

Damn. She will probably continue to proclaim my greatness for an hour or two. Better cut her off.

"Didn't you come for something, Trixie?"

She stopped and nodded her head quickly.

"Breakfast is ready, Master."

Oh. I didn't realize that much time had passed. I woke up at six and I started making plans at about six-thirty. Breakfast is at seven, so I was lost in my own head for thirty minutes without even noticing.

Scary.

I really need to get rid of this habit before it become an issue. Anyway, while she's here, I can confirm some things with Trixie.

"Hey Trixie? You would never betray me, right?"

"Yes, Master. Why yous asking?"

I scooted to the edge of my bed and pondered for a moment. What can I tell her? Can I tell her that I'm planning on experimenting on her for SCIENCE…...I mean MAGIC and that I'm afraid that she'll pull a Dobby and sell me out for some kind master like the great and merciful Harry Potter?

I looked at her as she fidgeted in front of my bed. This would look so much better if she were a cute anime elf.

"I plan on becoming very powerful. To get there, I'm going to have to do some very bad things."

I pause for a moment to let that sink in. She doesn't look that affected yet so maybe this will be okay.

"Have you heard of Dumbledore?"

She nodded.

"I need to get even stronger than him. I will probably use dark rituals on myself to get there. I will also need to hire more elves later on and do some rituals on you as well."

I didn't even know that elves could turn pale. She was practically trembling, and I could see tears staring to form.

Crap.

This was a bad idea. I should have done this when I at least had enough power to obliviate her. If she decides to kill me right now or leave, there's nothing I can do.

"Will Master be giving me clothes?" she whispered softly.

What?

She thought I was getting rid of her? Why? Because I'll get more elves? Gah. I don't even know what's going on in her head.

"No, Trixie, I won't give you clothes. I want you to be my head maid later. You'll lead all the other elves in cleaning and taking care of me. You're my personal maid so as long as you don't betray me, you'll always serve me."

I did not expect for her to burst into tears and jump at me. She hugged me tightly and sobbed. I forgot how emotional they were. I thought Dobby was the way he was because of the Malfoys, but it seems all house elves have their emotions on a hair trigger.

"Thank you, kind master."

I pat her head and wait for her to calm down. Damn it, I really need to work on a way to change her appearance. If not a hot night elf, I'll at least settle for a DxD loli elf. Would put this situation in a totally different light. I'll start working on making my maids fuckable as soon as possible.

Not that I'll be able to enjoy it yet, with this child body, but I must prepare for the future. Hopefully I find a way before puberty so I have a cute maid to 'help' her master when I start getting 'urges'.

"Don't worry."

The devilish smirk creeping up on my face would have any sane person running for the hills.

"You'll be serving me for a long time."

A.N=

There was a guest who had a pretty good review about the intelligence of the SI. First, I'd like to thank that Guest and my first two reviewers: Allis1 and MSala.

Next to address how intelligent this SI is going to be. I'll admit that I'm probably not good enough to right a Sherlock/Einstein character and really bring it to life, but I'll try to at least make my character look the part of an evil mastermind. Also, he only gets an INT boost when it comes to mind arts, runes and rituals. Everything else will be all him. Sure, the occlumency will help make him smarter in day to day life, but he is still an average joe given more power than he knows what to do with. What will make or break him will be his imagination.

Anyway, if you guys review with suggestions before I get done with the next chapter, I might add them. I have no idea if the minion idea is even going to pan out. We'll see.

Oh. And to the haters- try writing your own stories before hating on someone else's. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but if you only write 'hurtful' comments as a hobby, go somewhere else please. I might cry *snicker* if you keep saying mean things.


End file.
